Joan of Arc: Try If You Must
by Kaitieboo
Summary: A short rewrite of the dungeon scene in Joan of Arc "What's wrong?" Joan laughed and shook her head. She laughed again and threw her arms around him. "It is sweet that you have tried to do this for me, Jean." Joan said, small tears still running down her face. "But I'm afraid it will not be enough."


Joan's breathing was heavy. She wrapped her arms around herself against the pillar, trying to shake off the feeling of the man who touched her. His hands were like snakes, constricting her. Ice cold, like winter snow. Joan couldn't stop him, she didn't have a choice. What had happened to her? She was once this strong woman who would laugh in the face of a foe. Now she can barely stand, and will not let anyone approach her, never the less touch her. Her face was dirty, her hair knotted, as knotted as it could be with short hair. Her death sentence was tomorrow. Until then she would lie here, cold and alone.

Joan heard footsteps from the stairs. She started to breath harder and shake. Who was it? Was it that awful man again? The footsteps ceased, and Joan held her breath. She heard a rustle: Her clothes. The mens clothes that she had previously been wearing. Now she was in a cloak, cold. The footsteps started again, faster. Her breathing started, hard. The shadow was becoming bigger. She was shaking hard now, her breathing, quiet, but not controllable.

Suddenly, a voice called out, "Joan?" Instead of facing it, she ran around the pillar and to the wall. But the man was fast and grabbed her arm. Joan immediately slid down it, bringing the man with her. "Joan! Joan, it's me." Joan looked up and saw the man's face. He had wavy brown hair down to his shoulders, big warm brown eyes showing nothing but care and concern for the young woman. His face features, kind and showed no danger, no threat to Joan. Jean De Metz.

The young man brushed her hair away from her face. Joan saw anger in his eyes. "What have they done to you?" He whispered. Joan couldn't speak. It was the first time in this horrid place she was happy. Happy to see him. Joan started at his brown eyes, then slowly leaned into his chest, hiding her face. She stiffened when she felt his arms wrap around her but soon relaxed into them. He was so warm. She leaned in more into his warmth and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jean hugged her more tightly.

"We have rallied an army," Jean said. Joan said nothing. "Tomorrow, French soldiers will take this place and save you." Joan shuddered. Jean looked down at her. "Joan?" He lifted her up to reveal crystals running down her face. Jean wiped them away with his thumb. "What's wrong?" Joan laughed and shook her head. She laughed again and threw her arms around him.

"It is sweet that you have tried to do this for me, Jean." Joan said, small tears still running down her face. "But I'm afraid it will not be enough." Jean pulled back, confusion written on his face.

"Joan, what do you mean?" The maid gave a heartbreaking smile, Jean's heart was certainly crushed by her next words:

"I will not make it."  
_ I will not make it_  
_ I will not make it..._  
_ will not make it.._.

Jean just stared at her. Joan just kept smiling. Why is she smiling? How can she be so happy? He couldn't wrap his head around it. The gate opened and a knight stood, waiting for Jean. Said man looked at Joan who was still crying and smiling. Her cupid's bow curved down to her lips. Her high cheek bones wet and slightly red with tears. Jean swallowed the lump in his throat.

He leaned in close to her face. "I will save you." Jean's voice shook, but with such determination.

Joan smiled again. "Try if you must." She whispered. Jean's eyes now glistened with tears. He leaned and kissed her cheek. Jean stood up and walked away. Before walking up the stairs, he looked into the blue eyes he fell in love with. Jean walked upstairs, and with every step he took, a tear fell down his face.

For he knew she was right.

***wipes away tears***

**I just saw this movie in school and finished it yesterday.**

**I admit I cried like a baby ;; **

**I am working on the second chapter for High School Never Ends but word is being stupid and I have a project to do and BLEH -_- **

**STAY TUNED!**

**Kaitieboo**


End file.
